OTP Day 12 Challenge
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Day Twelve, Shopping: Your OTP shopping together. What are they shopping for? Are they just running errands, or are they buying gifts for each other?


Usually when I traveled the realms I traveled between Asgard and Vannahiem, where Freya lived with her twin brother and her father, but today I had a new destination.

Nidavelir was the land of the dwarves I was told it was where Thor's powerful hammer was built. Nidavelir was a friend to Asgard and was where all the warriors bought their weapons.

"Hello Princess," Hiemdall's voice boomed of the walls, "Is it time for your weekly trips to Vannahiem?"

"Um not today, I would like to visit Nidavelir."

"Nidavelir?" He asked.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Little Princess it is unwise to travel the realms alone."

"Who says, she's traveling alone?

Sif slide beside me and put an arm around my shoulder, "So Nidavelir?"

"Sure, Sif" He grumbled as he unsheathed his sword to work the mechanism to open the gate.

"Oh you're so sweet Brother-dear."

Shocked I looked at Sif, "How is he your brother again?"

"He's from another mother, not my own."

"You never hear about that in the stories." I mused as the light pulled us across the universe and spat us out in the middle of a town-square that seemingly was reserved for visitors that traveled like that. When It was safe to breathe again. I opened my tightly squeezed eyes I noticed I was clutching onto Sif in fear.

Sif cleared her throat.

"Oh," I let go of her, "Sorry." I apologized.

"Still not used to traveling by the Bifrost?"

"Not really, no." I admitted and took a deep breath.

"So why are we here?"

"To buy Loki a new sword." I stated quite matter-of-factly.

"Loki," She practically sneered at the name, "Well, he is my husband and the Winter Solstice will soon be in full swing and I still have no gift for Loki." I took both of her hands in mine and begged, "Please Sif?"

Sif looked irritated but smiled, "Well if you are dead set on a sword you dead-set on a sword you'll need a Swordsmith."  
"Swordsmith?"

Sif smiled come on I'll take you to my guy." She said as slung her arm around my shoulder she took me uptown to a small shop were a small child beat metal against the anvil. The metal he was working was orange. It was only when he turned that I saw his face which was full of wrinkles and a full beard.

He looked up and when he saw Sif a wide grin spread across his face, "Why Sif isn't this a surprise."

"A good surprise I hope."

"Oh yes, My lovely Lady." He said as he kissed her hand.

"This is my friend, Princess Sigyn Odinson."

"Hello?"

When he saw me his eyes widened before he remembered his manners and dipped his head forward, "Forgive me Princess, please? You are so beautiful that I forgot my manners." He said with slick words.

I smiled and nodded.

"What can I do for two lovely ladies like yourselves."

"I'm looking for a sword for my husband?"

"Um, yes Loki. I was at the wedding you know."

"Really?" I smiled, "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Someone thought I was their kid; my meal was ice cold; and someone's carriage sprayed me with mud."

My eyes grew wide as I apologized.

"For what?" He smiled, "it was the best time I ever had."

"So you will help me?"

"Of course, I will."

"Come back in a week I will have created something as beautiful as you are."

WhenI went back to Vidavelir to see what the dwarf had forged for Loki. The hilt was exquisitely made it was made as a golden spiderweb that flared out protectively over the hand. The dwarf unsheathed the blade. The polished golden blade gleamed back at me in all its splendor.

I made an audible gasp as I starred at the blade The way It ungulated and curled speratakly from the body of the blade. Looking like a frozen flame.

"Payment?" asked the gruff voice of the Swordsmith.

I tossed him an animal hide pouch full of gold coins.

"Payment is insufficient."

"What?" I looked at Sif who shook her head and shrugged.

"Your Payment is insufficient I don't want gold."

"What do you want for it?"

"I want silver."

" I don't have anything silver."

"Yes, you do." He hissed.

Then a stark realization hit me, "We are not talking about coin anymore are we?"

"No Princess we are not?"

"You want my hair."

"Wait." Sif shot, "you've never asked this before."

"She has prettier hair that you do." He told her flatly.

I hesitated.

"Your love must not be that true if you cannot stand a little trim."

I tossed my hair behind me as I sat on the anvil.

"Sigyn, don't do this."

"If that's want it takes to get the sword I'll gladly pay up."

"Glad you see it my way." The swordsmith's voice came from behind her.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You know hair grows back."

"Just do it."

"Sigyn.."

He held my hair in a long ponytail and hacked it.

Payment is fair. Now take your item and go."

Sif shook her head, "He should not have made you do that."

"It's done and I have the sword and Loki will be so surprised."

"I bet he will."

"How bad is it?" I asked.

I watched her eyes move across my hair, "It's not so bad," She smoothed down my hair, "And he's right It will grow out again."

" I've got to hide this," I motioned towards the sword, " and fix this." I motioned towards my hair.

"How can you fix it?"

"What?" Sif asked totally confused.

She followed me to mine and Loki's bedchamber and watched me hide the sword under our mattress. I wrapped a light scarf around my head.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Sif sat beside me in the mirror cocked her head to the side, "Okay, but you can't keep that on forever. "

"Not forever. just until my hair grows out again." I sighed as I leaned my cheek against my hand.

"What will you tell Loki."

"Winter Solstice is tonight so I'll tell him when I give him the sword."

Though the Asguardian Castle Ballroom was beautifully decorated with ice and snow. All the guests were dressed in incredible gowns and I felt incredibly out of place. I wore a beautifully made white gown complete with a cape and a scarf around my head.

I tried to keep out of Loki's sight and though the distance between us hurt I knew I was going to see him though out the night and was going to see what had happened to my hair so it wasn't like I was excited for that to happen. Whenever I saw him coming my way I'd smile but make myself busy. My heart ached and cried. I kept patting the scarf around my head.

"That thing is going to fall right off your head; if you keep messing with it." Sif warned.

I stopped and snatched my own hand away from my head. I scratched the back of my neck when I felt someone's hand close around mine. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

"Here you are, My Love." I heard Loki purr in my ear.

Sif gave me a reassuring smile.

I pressed the corner of my forehead against his lips.

"You know, I need to talk to Hogan."

"You are not leaving me!" I sneered through my teeth.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know but-but-"

Sif didn't stick around she was gone; leaving me alone with my husband.

"I have something for you."

He grinned, "So do I."

I laughed nervously, * I went to Vidavelir."

"You went-where? What ?" He looked at me with inquisitive eyes, "For what?"

"Um..." I stammered, "Come back to our room."

We left the ballroom together where we sat on the floor.

"Here." He reached under the bed and pulled out a small ornately carved box.

"It's beautiful, Can I open it?"

"Of course, please do."

I opened the box, it was filled with silver brushes and combs and other do-dads for hair, "It's beautiful." I momentarily forgot about my worries, "Thank you." I smiled.

He smiled and reached across and clutched his hand to her cheek, "What's wrong?"

I didn't realize I was crying. My tears hit his palm.

I shook my head. "Your turn." I said wiping a tear away. I got up and reached under the mattress, "I hope you like it." She gave him the golden sword.

His eyes lit up when he saw it and his reaction made her smile.

"This is beautiful." He ran his fingers over the planes of the blade, "What in Asgard did this cost?"

"Funny you should ask that." I reached up to the silver scarf that I had wrapped around my head. and took it of in one fluid motion I removed the scarf.

"When Loki saw me he dropped his new sword as he gasped.

"What happened to all your beautiful silver hair?"

"I traded it for the sword."

"What? Traded it to whom?"

"To Sif's swordsmith."

"It's okay," He smiled as he held her one hand was on my shoulder; his other hand petted my new short, haircut and rested his chin ontop of my head, "Pretty ironic, though"

"What do you mean?"

"I sold my shield."

"You what?"

"Well, the shield was gold. I needed the money to buy your box of hair things."

So I traded my hair for a sword that you can't use because you sold your shield to buy me brushes and combs and things?'

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

"Oh, I never loved you as much as I do, right now."

Loki and I laughed at each other.


End file.
